


Metal Jobs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tony Is a Good Bro, and then this happened....., my friend texted me asking how to give a handjob with a metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very important question: How do you give handjobs when you've got a metal arm?</p><p>The logical thought would be, well… Use the other hand? But Steve is a super soldier. One hand truly will not suffice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Jobs

The first time Bucky divests Steve of his underwear, he’s confronted with a glaringly large problem.

Pun _totally_ intended.

Steve’s – Steve is big. Very big. Too big for one hand.

And while this is a joyous discovery… “Houston, we have a problem.”

Steve groans a little, and, okay, maybe Bucky had been saying that phrase at every opportunity since he first heard it, and maybe the bedroom isn’t the greatest place to be using it, but hey. It fits the situation. So he’ll say it if he wants to say it.

Bucky trails his gaze up over beautifully flushed skin to Steve's face.

He’s got a brow arched. “What?”

Bucky wiggles his metal fingers in Steve’s face. “Uh. I’m gonna need two hands.”

They both look down at Steve’s penis in tandem.

Bucky scrunches up his nose and offers, “I guess I could _try_?”

Steve, mortified, grabs Bucky by the wrist and draws his hand a safe distance from his now-visibly-less-into-it dick. “Buck, I know I heal pretty quick, but… Metal plates. Shifting. Catching skin. No, we won’t be testing that.”

Bucky grumbles and yanks his arm free, making a show of putting it behind his back. “Yes, Captain. I’ll just have to figure out something else.”

\--

“I think I have a solution,” Bucky says the next morning over breakfast.

Steve, who is very much Not A Morning Person, mumbles, “To what?” into his coffee mug.

Spreading his arms like Vanna White (yes, he knows who that is, thank you very much Clint), Bucky declares, “The Great Dick Problem of 2014.”

He perks up a bit at that. “Oh. And what’s that?”

“Tony.”

Steve slides off his stool, suddenly much more awake. “C’mon, I bet he’s still in his workshop.”

\--

“Hey, Tony,” Bucky greets.

Tony is already reaching for his tools. “Is your wrist acting up again? I can –“

“Actually, no.” Bucky glances over at Steve, who is fighting very hard to keep his expression neutral.

“Oh. Well, what’d you need?”

Bucky shifts his weight a little. “I was – well, _we_ were – wondering whether or not you could, uh, make me an arm that looks… Life-like.”

Tony’s eyes light up at the prospect and his fingers twitch on the holographic table, calling up a new file. “Yeah, totally. You know, that’s actually something I’ve been thinking about for a while. It would be a huge asset with undercover missions, once Fury lets you off your leash. And – wait.” His eyes narrow in suspicion, flicking from Bucky to Steve and back again.

“What?” Steve asks, voice innocent.

Tony wheels his stool back a few feet and crosses his arms over his chest. “You won’t be doing undercover missions for a long time yet, sparky.”

Bucky nods slowly, and Tony watches as Steve steps just the tiniest bit closer to him. He points a finger between the two men.

“So what exactly will you be using this Tony Stark original, more-lifelike-than-life prosthetic arm _for_ , if not missions?”

“Science?” Bucky suggests in a tone he doesn’t expect Tony to buy.

Which, of course, he doesn’t. “Science,” he says flatly.

Steve breaks out his Captain America face, the face that small children trust and adults swoon over, and says, “Science.”

Tony claps his hands together and wheels back over to the table. “Right then. One kinky sex arm, coming right up.”


End file.
